Royal Chaos
by LexaAlexander
Summary: [YuWin, JohnIl, JaeDo, TaeTen] [Cardverse!AU] Kisah para empat penerus kerajaan di negeri Neokultur. Soon-to-be-King Yuta dari yang terkenal playboy, Queen Doyoung of Clover yang konon berhati baja, King Johnny dan Queen Taeil of Diamond yang dibingungkan oleh masalah harta kerajaan yang tak kunjung habis, dan soon-to-be-Queen Ten yang dibingungkan oleh calon pasangannya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**[Royal Chaos]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Royal Chaos" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Pair: YuWin, JaeDo, JohnIl, TaeTen**

* * *

Ini Negeri Neokultur. Negeri yang dipimpin oleh empat kerajaan, yang masing-masing memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri-sendiri.

Yang pertama adalah _Kingdom of Heart_. Kerajaan yang mendiami wilayah selatan ini diberkahi oleh cinta. Kerajaan yang damai, dengan rakyatnya yang ramah ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang tampan luar biasa. Namanya Nakamoto Yuta. Diangkat menjadi raja menggantikan Raja Kim Jong-in saat umurnya baru menginjak angka 25.

Saat menginjakkan kaki di wilayah kerajaan ini, sejauh mata memandang, sebagian besar wilayah kerajaan ini dipenuhi oleh warna merah dan putih. Ciri khas kerajaan ini adalah rakyatnya yang ramah dan ...

... kaum laki-laki yang _playboy._

_Playboy_? Benar.

Cobalah bertanya pada sembarang laki-laki yang kalian temui di jalan, "Berapa banyak mantanmu?". Sebagian besar dari mereka akan menjawab dengan dua angka.

Kalau _Queen of Clover _berkomentar, "Dasar kardus."

Selain itu, kerajaan yang didominasi warna merah ini terkenal dengan makanan manisnya. Saat datang ke daerah perbelanjaan, banyak toko yang menjual makanan manis. Permen, kue, roti, minuman dengan kadar gula yang tinggi, semuanya ada di sini. Rasanya sangat enak, bahkan _Queen of Spade _sangat menyukai makanan manis dari sini.

Makanan manis yang wajib dicoba di kerajaan ini adalah _red velvet cake_. Makanan khas _Kingdom of Heart_ yang sangat terkenal hingga ke luar negeri. Tiap kedai makanan manis yang ada di kerajaan pasti menjual kue satu ini. Masuk ke sembarang kedai, kalian pasti akan menemukannya. Tidak perlu ditanya kualitasnya, _chef_ Gordon Ram*say pasti akan berkata, "_Very good! Excellent! I like it!_"

Kemudian, waktu yang paling tepat untuk berkunjung ke kerajaan ini adalah saat musim gugur. Karena musim gugur adalah musim khas kerajaan ini, dan saat musim gugur rakyat _Kingdom of Heart_ akan mengadakan festival musim gugur yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali. Festival besar yang berlangsung selama minggu ke-3 musim gugur.

Festival ini juga untuk mencari penerus _Kingdom of Heart_. Anak-anak akan dibawa ke tengah alun-alun, duduk di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh di tengah alun-alun, sementara seorang dari kerajaan yang mencari penerus kerajaan menyirami satu persatu anak-anak itu dari air suci yang mengalir di bawah pohon _Heart_.

bertugas Penerus kerajaan akan diketahui jika tubuh mereka bereaksi saat air itu menyirami tubuh mereka, dengan munculnya tato pada salah satu bagian tubuh mereka.

_King _jika tato itu berukuran besar dan melintang dari bahu kanan ke bahu kiri melewati dada, dengan simbol _heart_ pada dada bagian kiri.

_Queen _jika tato itu berada pada lengan, dengan simbol _heart _pada punggung tangannya.

_Jack _jika tato berbentuk simbol _heart _berada pada lengan atasnya.

_King _Yuta konon ditemukan saat umur enam tahun lewat festival ini. Dia langsung diseret ke istana, tinggal di sana hingga saat ini. Saat pertama menginjakkan kaki di istana, dia langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh _King _Jongin dan _Queen _Kyungsoo.

_King _Jongin terlihat sangat senang, dengan heboh memperkenalkan diri pada Yuta dan mengajaknya bicara panjang lebar. Sedangkan _Queen _Kyungsoo menatap tajam _King _Jongin, berkata, "Awas saja kalau kau mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh pada Yuta!" sembari tangannya terlipat di depan dada. _King _Jongin hanya cengar-cengir.

Namun setelah itu, disamping Yuta yang belajar tentang tetek bengek kerajaan dan tata krama, _King _Jongin mengajarkan hal yang bahkan tidak akan diajarkan oleh guru kerajaan.

_Cara menjadi playboy elit_.

Alhasil, kalau kalian bertanya pada _King _Yuta berapa banyak mantan yang sudah dikoleksi, _King _Yuta dengan bangga akan menunjukkan sebuah buku album dengan tebal 200 halaman, dan tiap halamannya terisi dengan 12 foto –daftar mantan _King _Yuta.

Tolong jangan dihitung. Saya sendiri tidak ingin menghitungnya. Tapi tenang –buku itu belum terisi penuh.

Lanjut.

Namun setelah menginjak umur 24, kadar ke-_playboy_-an _King _Yuta mulai berkurang. Saat itu, seorang penerus kerajaan dibawa ke istana dalam keadaan yang sangat lusuh. Pakaian compang-camping, wajah kotor karena debu dan tanah, dan rambut _blonde_ dengan sedikit merah muda-nya acak-acakan tidak terawat.

Dalam hati Yuta bertanya, _siapa?_

Setahu Yuta, hanya ada satu kemungkinan saat sesosok tak dikenal dibawa ke istana –dia adalah salah satu dari tiga penerus. Karena penerus _King_ sudah ditemukan –yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri–, dan penerus _Jack_ juga sudah ditemukan dan saat ini orang itu sedang menjalani pelatihan di daerah perbatasan nun jauh disana, jadi kemungkinannya hanya satu –dia adalah penerus _Queen_. Tapi, kenapa baru _sekarang_?

Keduanya sempat saling bertatapan, namun tidak lama karena sosok itu langsung dibawa menuju bagian belakang istana. Mungkin untuk dibersihkan. Yuta mengurungkan niat untuk menuju ke perpustakaan, memilih untuk menunggu sosok yang membuatnya penasaran itu di taman belakang.

Kemudian, tidak lama setelah itu, sosok manis berambut _blonde_-_pink_ muncul, dengan pakaian kerajaan yang didominasi warna merah. Laki-laki manis itu terlihat kebingungan, seakan tidak tahu apapun. Salah satu pelayan yang menemaninya mengantarnya ke taman belakang, berkata sesuatu pada laki-laki itu, kemudian laki-laki manis itu mengangguk. Yuta yang melihatnya segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Hei, manis. Kenalkan, aku Yuta, penerus _King_. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Yuta bertanya dengan genitnya, tidak ketinggalan wajah mesumnya yang dibuat-buat sok tampan –dan alisnya yang bergerak naik-turun dengan menjijikkan.

Yuta bersumpah dia bisa melihat wajah manis itu memerah karena malu, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sosok itu membungkuk dengan sopan di hadapan Yuta, "Saya Winwin, penerus _Queen_."

Saat itu juga Yuta berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti _ngerdus_.

* * *

Kalau _Kingdom of Heart_ adalah kerajaan yang diberkahi oleh cinta, maka _Kingdom of Clover_ adalah kerajaan dengan dominasi warna hijau yang diberkahi dengan keberuntungan. Kerajaan makmur yang sebagian wilayahnya masih berupa alam ini adalah kerajaan yang rakyatnya paling sederhana.

_Clover_ adalah pemasok utama untuk hasil pertanian, perkebunan, dan peternakan. Walaupun begitu, rakyatnya memilih untuk hidup sederhana dan menggunakan sebagian hartanya untuk beramal. Kata mereka, _selama masih bisa hidup nyaman dan damai, itu sudah cukup_.

Saat menginjakkan kaki di wilayah kerajaan ini, sekilas tidak ada yang terlihat menarik. Semuanya biasa, tidak seperti _Kingdom of Heart_ yang dimana-mana terlihat kedai makanan manis dan pernak-pernik hati seolah setiap harinya _Valentine Day _selalu dirayakan disana. _Kingdom of Clover_ tidak seperti itu.

Tujuan para turis datang ke _Kingdom of Clover_ adalah untuk wisata alam. Di luar wilayah pemukiman dan perdagangan kerajaan, terdapat banyak sekali tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan tujuan wisata alam. Air terjun, gunung, bukit, danau, hutan untuk berkemah, dan lainnya. Alam yang masih asri dan belum terkena polusi adalah tempat yang cocok untuk para pecinta alam.

Selain itu, saat musim semi tiba, kalian bisa menikmati hidangan yang hanya bisa dinikmati saat musim semi. _Pancake_ dengan saus buah beri yang hanya tumbuh selama musim semi. Hidangan khas _Kingdom of Clover_ yang hanya bisa dinikmati setahun sekali, bersamaan dengan diadakannya festival musim semi _Kingdom of Clover_.

Festival yang sama seperti festival panen, dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan festival musim gugur kerajaan _Heart _–untuk menemukan penerus kerajaan _Clover_.

Saat ini, _Kingdom of Clover_ hanya dipimpin oleh _Queen _dan _Jack_. Pengangkatan keduanya menjadi pemimpin kerajaan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan yang lalu karena tiga pemimpin sebelumnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Setelah masa berduka selesai, _Queen _dan _Jack_ langsung diangkat menjadi pemimpin kerajaan yang baru, walaupun _King of Clover_ belum ditemukan.

_Queen of Clover_ dikenal bermulut pedas walau berwajah ramah dan keibuan. Berbanding terbalik dengan rakyatnya yang ramah baik wajah dan perkataannya, _Queen of Clover_ hampir tidak pernah menyaring ucapannya. Katanya, "Buat apa jaga image? Toh mau dijaga seperti apa juga nanti juga bakal ketahuan."

_Queen of Clover_ yang bernama Kim Doyoung ini berteman dekat dengan _Queen of Spade_. Konon katanya memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat sejak jaman blastula. Sekalinya bertemu, obrolan keduanya tidak akan berhenti hingga 4-5 jam. Ada saja yang dibicarakan, entah itu harga cabai yang naik hingga bagaimana cara mencapai kepuasan batin dengan pengeluaran yang ditekan seminim mungkin (re: menawar harga barang hingga mendapat diskon 80%).

Kalau masalah mulut pedasnya dikesampingkan, sebenarnya _Queen _Doyoung ini sosok yang cukup keibuan, dan baik juga. Konon _Queen_ Doyoung sering memasak makanannya sendiri –walau di istana sudah ada belasan hingga puluhan koki hidangan internasional, namun _Queen _Doyoung lebih memilih memasak makanannya sendiri. Bahkan terkadang mengajak serta _Jack_ untuk ikut memasak.

_Queen _Doyoung juga orang yang teliti, cukup berbakat untuk mengurus segala urusan kerajaan seorang diri. Walau tanpa _King _di sisinya. Hingga saat ini pun, tidak banyak masalah yang muncul di kerajaan walau _Kingdom of Clover_ hanya dipimpin oleh seorang _Queen_.

_Queen _Doyoung yang semasa hidupnya tidak pernah mengenal hal-hal berbau cinta, tidak pernah berpikir bahwa jatuh cinta adalah hal yang romantis. Menurutnya, jatuh cinta adalah suatu hal yang konyol. Apalagi saat dia melihat kelakuan _King _Yuta yang dengan mudahnya menjadi budak cinta seorang _Queen_ Winwin.

Ewh. _Queen_ Doyoung tidak ingin menjadi budak cinta. Menjadi orang yang dikejar-kejar oleh seorang budak cinta saja dia tidak mau.

Menurut _Queen _Doyoung, jatuh cinta tidak semudah memasak air dan menunggunya hingga mendidih. Jatuh cinta itu sesulit menggoreng tahu –bagaimana agar minyaknya tidak melompat kemana-mana dan mengenai kulit.

Apalagi hal konyol macam _love at the first sight_ –cuih, mana ada cinta yang semacam itu? Tidak mungkin. Itu mustahil. Walaupun _King _Yuta bilang kalau saat melihat _Queen _Winwin dia langsung jatuh cinta, _Queen _Doyoung tidak percaya. _King _Yuta kan kardus, jatuh cinta bagi _King _Yuta jelaslah sangat mudah. Kalau yang bicara soal _love at the first sight_ itu _King_ _of Diamond _atau _Queen of Diamond_, barulah _Queen _Doyoung akan percaya.

Begitu pikir Doyoung.

Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan sosok penerus _King of Clover, _di tengah kekacauan musim semi, di bawah pohon rindang di kaki gunung utara.

"Siapa namamu?"

Laki-laki berambut _fawn_ yang ditanya Doyoung menunduk, memberi hormat pada Doyoung yang berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian kebesarannya, tidak ingin dihajar para tentara kerajaan yang mengawal Doyoung hanya karena dirinya yang berkelakuan tidak sopan.

"Nama saya Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun. Saya dari _Kingdom of Clover_."

Saat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap balik Doyoung, saat itu pula Doyoung merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup tidak normal. Apalagi saat laki-laki bernama Jaehyun itu melemparkan senyuman manis padanya, Doyoung serasa ingin meleleh –seperti es yang terpapar panas matahari.

Kalau boleh, Doyoung ingin menarik kata-katanya tentang _love at the first sight _yang dianggapnya hanya omong kosong belaka.

* * *

Untuk yang ingin melihat kemewahan Negeri Neokultur, kalian harus datang ke _Kingdom of Diamond_. Dari namanya saja sudah kelihatan –_Diamond,_ berlian, harta, kemewahan.

Negeri yang mendapat berkah kekayaan dan harta ini didominasi oleh warna kuning. Musim panas adalah musim khas negara ini, dan saat dimana mereka akan mengadakan festival musim panas. Saat musim panas datang, kalian bisa menikmati sajian khas _Kingdom of Diamond_ yang hanya ada saat musim panas.

Ikan yang dimasak dengan bumbu tradisional _Kingdom of Diamond_. Ikan itu hanya akan muncul di perairan _Kingdom of Diamond_ saat musim panas. Daging yang lembut dipadukan dengan bumbu yang gurih, asin, dan manis. Siapa yang tidak tergiur?

Saat berkunjung ke kerajaan ini, kalian bisa melihat sisi mewah Negeri Neokultur. Toko perhiasan bisa dilihat dimana-mana, dan desain bangunannya sungguh mewah dan megah. Orang-orang yang kalian temui mengenakan pakaian mahal dan berkelas. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak akan memandang rendah orang lain. Kalian akan disambut dengan ramah.

Jika _Kingdom of Heart _menawarkan makanan manis, _Kingdom of Clover_ menawarkan wisata alam, maka _Kingdom of Diamond _akan menawarkan pusat perbelanjaan kerajaan yang ada di sebelah selatan. Itu bukan ibu kota, lebih seperti kota wisata. Disana kalian bisa melihat _Diamond Tower_ –menara pencakar langit setinggi 850 meter yang dibagun dengan segala kemewahan _Kingdom of Diamond._ Konon, _Diamond Tower_ dibangun dengan bahan tambang terbaik, dan dihias dengan ribuan berlian. Di lantai teratas, terdapat restoran bintang lima terbaik di dunia. Kalian bisa menikmati hidangan lezat disana sembari melihat ke seluruh penjuru Negeri Neokultur.

Daerah di sekitar _Diamond Tower_ adalah area perbelanjaan. Toko yang menjual pakaian dan perhiasan terbaik ada di sini.

_Kingdom of Diamond_ adalah pemasok utama bahan tambang di Negeri Neokultur. Emas, berlian, minyak, dan lainnya. Biasanya, yang paling banyak memesan bahan tambang adalah _Kingdom of Spade_ –maklum, kebutuhan bahan tambang di kerajaan satu itu memang cukup besar.

Dilihat dari keadaan kerajaannya, mungkin kalian akan berpikir kalau pemimpin kerajaan ini adalah orang yang sombong, serakah, atau apalah itu.

Nyatanya, memang wajah _King of Diamond_ itu menyebalkan –_resting bitch face_ kalau kata orang.

Ehm.

_King of Diamond_ adalah orang yang dingin –kalau di luar. Kalau sedang bersama istrinya, dia bisa berubah menjadi ... budak cinta.

Ternyata memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan _King _Yuta.

Namanya _King _Johnny. Johnny Seo. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan namun sangat menyebalkan. Musuh bebuyutan _Queen of Spade_ –sekalinya ketemu bisa langsung lempar kata-kata makian yang bakal sulit dihentikan. Ternyata, mereka dulunya terlibat _love-hate relationship_ –persahabatan yang dihiasi dengan pukul-memukul, saling memaki, dan tertawa di atas penderitaan sahabatnya.

Jangan terhanyut dengan kulit luar _King_ Johnny yang terlihat berwibawa. Nyatanya dia adalah sosok suami yang tidak berani pada istrinya sendiri. _Queen_ Taeil –sosok pendamping _King _Johnny yang sangat keibuan, dan jelas jauh lebih berwibawa dari pada _King_ itu sendiri. Lebih dewasa, dan pemegang kendali kebobrokan _King _Johnny.

Lalu, kalau dibilang kerajaan satu ini tidak memiliki masalah, sebenarnya masalah utama kerajaan adalah berkah kerajaan itu sendiri.

"John." Taeil memasuki ruang kerja Johnny sembari membawa dokumen yang terbuka di tangannya.

Johnny, yang saat itu sedang menandatangani setumpuk berkas di meja kerjanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeil. "Ya, sayang?"

Taeil berhenti di depan meja kerja suaminya, "Bank Kerajaan hampir penuh. Uang dan emasnya mau diapakan kali ini?" tanyanya sembari menatap Johnny yang kini terdiam.

"Dibuang saja," jawab Johnny seenak jidat. "Nanti juga terisi penuh lagi."

Jawaban Johnny mendapat hadiah jitakan sayang dari Taeil. "Tidak boleh buang-buang harta, John. Serius, uang dan emas ini mau diapakan? Kemarin kita sudah mengirim dana bantuan untuk seluruh panti asuhan di kerajaan, sekarang aku tidak tahu mau diapakan uang dan emas ini."

Hening. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak terpikirkan apapun." Johnny meletakkan pena-nya yang baru saja digunakan untuk menandatangani berkas-berkas tadi, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya.

Taeil tidak berkata apapun, menunggu Johnny memberikan masukan. Dia sendiri sedang kehabisan ide –ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya bank hampir penuh, dan mereka harus mengosongkan sebagian isi bank.

"Kita bangun lagi ... sesuatu." Johnny mengusulkan ide dengan ragu, tidak yakin ingin membangun gedung atau bangunan apa lagi. Sudah terlampau banyak.

"Apa? Taman bermain baru? Taman kota baru? Gedung pencakar langit baru? John, baru sebulan yang lalu kita meresmikan _mall_ di kota sebelah barat –sekarang di barat sudah ada empat _mall_ yang bahkan ukurannya tidak kecil. Di kota lain sudah ada tiga. Kau ingin menambah apa lagi?" Taeil mengomel, urusan kerajaannya ini cukup membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Memang, sih, kerajaannya diberkahi oleh harta dan kekayaan, tapi di saat yang bersamaan itu juga merupakan masalah bagi kerajaannya.

Johnny menghela nafas, kehabisan ide. "Kalau begitu, beli saja kapal pesiar baru dari _Kingdom of Spade_, _hyung_."

Hening. Apa tadi katanya? Kapal pesiar?

"Johnny," panggil Taeil, yang dibalas dengan 'ya' dan wajah sok polos Johnny. "Kau tahu tidak, sudah berapa banyak kapal pesiar kita?"

"Setahuku hanya empat."

Johnny membalas dengan cengiran. Tangannya menunjukkan angka empat dengan wajahnya yang seolah tanpa dosa. Kemudian Taeil kembali menghadiahinya dengan jitakan sayang.

"_Sudah_ **_tujuh _**kapal, John. Aku tidak mau membeli barang yang tidak berguna lagi. Pikirkanlah sesuatu yang lebih berguna dari itu."

Johnny mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Taeil sudah menjitaknya dua kali dalam sepuluh menit ini, kepalanya benar-benar sakit –sepertinya dia bisa amnesia kalau begini caranya.

Johnny meringis, "Kalau begitu, kirimkan saja ke _Kingdom of Clover _dan _Kingdom of Heart_. Untuk semua panti asuhan dan panti jompo di sana. Sudah tiga bulan kita tidak mengirim dana kemanusiaan kesana."

Jawaban Johnny membuat Taeil terdiam. Ternyata suaminya bisa berpikir normal juga –walaupun sepertinya dia menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, atau mungkin dengan asal-asalan.

Tanpa Johnny ketahui, Taeil tersenyum –antara kagum dan geli. Laki-laki bongsor itu masih mengusap kepalanya yang sakit pasca dipukul Taeil.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mengirim dana kemanusiaan ke _Clover _dan _Heart_."

* * *

Kerajaan yang terakhir adalah kerajaan yang diberkahi kekuatan –_Kingdom of Spade_. Wilayah kerajaan ini dikelilingi hutan belantara, membuat orang-orang yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di wilayah luar _Kingdom of Spade_ berpikir bahwa kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan yang paling tertinggal dari kerajaan lain. Atau kalau tidak, mereka akan berpikir bahwa kerajaan yang didominasi warna biru ini adalah kerajaan yang menyeramkan, dan dipimpin oleh raja yang tak kalah menyeramkan. Jika hutan belantara itu ibarat lapisan pertama, lapisan kedua kerajaan ini adalah benteng besar yang mengelilingi wilayah kerajaan yang dihuni para penduduk. Di sepanjang tembok besar itu, ada para tentara yang dilengkapi oleh persenjataan yang tidak sedikit. Barulah setelah benteng itu kalian bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan dan para penduduk _Kingdom of Spade_. Sudah begitu, jalan masuk ke kerajaan ini hanya ada empat –satu di timur, satu di barat, satu di utara, dan satu lewat jalur laut di selatan.

Nyatanya, kerajaan yang memiliki festival kerjaan di musim dingin ini adalah kerajaan yang teknologinya paling maju –terutama teknologi di militernya. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, disaat tiga kerajaan lainnya masih masih terkagum-kagum dengan yang namanya internet, _Kingdom of Spade_ sudah memikirkan dan merencanakan penggunaan hologram. Saat ini, _Kingdom of Spade_ masih mengembangkan hologram dan android manusia –para ilmuwan disana menyebut android manusia ini dengan istilah _humanoid_.

Kalau _Kingdom of Diamond_ memiliki _Diamond Tower_ dan area perbelanjaannya yang mewah, maka _Kingdom of Spade_ menawarkan seluruh area kerajaannya yang sudah dipenuhi teknologi canggih. Beberapa tempat sudah menggunakan _prototype_ _humanoid_, dan di tempat-tempat bermain di kerajaan ini kalian bisa melihat orang-orang yang terbang kesana-kemari dengan alat canggihnya.

Teknologi-teknologi canggih itu bisa dicoba di tempat wisata kebanggan _Kingdom of Spade_, Neo-Tech. Disana, kalian bisa melihat dan mencoba berbagai teknologi yang ada di _Kingdom of Spade_ –sekaligus belajar dengan para ilmuwan disana.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum _King _Yunho dan _Queen _Jaejoong turun takhta dan digantikan oleh _King _dan _Queen _yang sekarang, sosok laki-laki manis namun pendek menginjakkan kaki di tanah _Kingdom of Spade_.

Namanya Ten –sebut saja begitu. Saya tidak ingin kalian menyumpah karena membaca nama lengkapnya.

Ngomong-omong, nama lengkapnya Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul.

Dia berasal dari _Kingdom of Clover_, dan datang ke _Kingdom of Spade_ untuk suatu alasan.

Bukan, bukan liburan. Walaupun bosnya di tempat kerja menyuruhnya untuk mengambil liburan, dia pasti lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya sembari menikmati kue dan berkirim pesan dengan Doyoung –sahabatnya yang sudah diangkat menjadi _Queen of Clover_– dari pada menghabiskan uang dan tenaga untuk ke kerajaan yang –menurutnya– cukup mengintimidasi ini.

Setelah menoleh kesana-kemari layaknya anak hilang, akhirnya Ten memutuskan untuk menemui salah satu tentara kerajaan yang saat ini sedang berdiri tegak di dekat gerbang timur –gerbang itu adalah jalan masuk ke kota kecil di pinggir _Kingdom of Spade_, salah satu jalan masuk ke wilayah kerajaan ini. Di luar gerbang sana adalah hutan belantara yang masih menjadi wilayah _Kingdom of Spade_.

"P–permisi ..." Ten menyapa, takut karena wajah tentara itu terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan. Kalau bukan karena urusan pentingnya di _Kingdom of Spade, _mana mau Ten menyapa tentara ini.

Tentara yang disapanya menoleh, membuat Ten meringis ketakutan. _Hii, pasti galak sekali!_

Namun apa yang ditakutkan Ten tidak terjadi. Tentara yang ternyata masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum ramah padanya –ah, ternyata dia tampan juga!

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan ramah, disertai senyuman yang bisa membuat para gadis berteriak layaknya _fangirl_ yang bertemu idolanya.

"A–aa, itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, arah istana ... ke mana, ya?" tanya Ten diikuti cengiran lebar, tangannya memainkan ujung sweater hijaunya, masih gugup.

Tentara itu melunturkan senyumnya, berganti dengan wajah bertanya, "Ada urusan apa, ya?"

Mata Ten melirik ke arah lain, tangannya beralih ke depan dada, memainkan jemarinya. Ten takut, Ten gugup, dan dia kebingungan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. "A–aku ada sedikit urusan ... dengan ... pihak kerajaan ..."

Ten nyengir, dan saat itulah lengan sweaternya yang kebesaran tersingkap, membuat sebuah tato hitam di tangannya yang berbentuk simbol _spade_ sedikit terlihat oleh tentara itu.

Tahu-tahu, tentara itu berteriak, dan Ten langsung diseret masuk ke dalam mobil oleh orang-orang berbadan kekar yang Ten yakini tentara _Kingdom of Spade_. Ten makin kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya diselimuti oleh jubah hitam dan tudung jubah itu ditarik untuk menutupi kepala Ten. Ten yakin bahkan sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ten memberontak, ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana, dan dia benar-benar takut seandainya dia dianggap orang yang membahayakan –apalagi jika bertemu dengan _King of_ _Spade _atau penerusnya.

Kerajaan yang mengintimidasi, tentaranya yang menyeramkan, pastilah raja yang memimpinnya juga menyeramkan! Bagaimana kalau Ten dijatuhi hukuman mati? Ten tidak mau! Dia masih muda, masih manis, dan belum saatnya dia mati.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil yang membawanya berhenti, dan Ten diseret keluar. Saat itulah Ten bisa melihat bangunan megah istana _Kingdom of Spade_ yang didominasi warna biru, dengan sedikit hitam dan silver.

_Bahkan istananya saja mengintimidasi!_

Ten kembali diseret untuk memasuki istana, dan dia cukup terkagum-kagum dengan interior istana yang begitu megah, membuat bagunan ini terlihat begitu angkuh. Mengintimidasi.

"Ah, Pangeran."

Tiba-tiba dua tentara yang menyeretnya berhenti saat menyebut kata tadi –_pangeran_?

Penerus _King_?

Dua tentara tadi membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, dan Ten ditarik paksa untuk membungkuk.

"Beri hormat pada pangeran." Tentara yang tadi disapa Ten berbisik padanya, dan Ten ikut memberi hormat pada orang yang dipanggil _pangeran_.

"Jackson _hyung_, Seungcheol, cukup hormatnya."

Jantung Ten seakan berhenti berdetak –astaga, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan. Tunggu, walaupun suaranya ramah dan menyenangkan begini, belum tentu kan kalau pemilik suara ini sama ramahnya? Bisa jadi orangnya menyebalkan, atau sombong, atau ... sadis?

Kemudian, tentara kerajaan bernama Jackson dan Seungchol ini berdiri tegak, dan Ten mengikutinya. Ten masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung wajah pangeran.

"Siapa dia?"

Sepertinya pangeran itu menunjuk Ten.

"A–aanu ..." Jackson –tentara yang tadi disapa Ten– terdengar gugup dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa pangeran melihat _Ace_?" Seungcheol mewakili Jackson untuk bertanya.

_Ace_? _Ace of Spade_?

Setahu Ten, _Ace_ adalah orang yang bertugas untuk mencari dan menyelidiki segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penerus kerajaan. Termasuk pengecekan tato –apakah tato itu asli atau tidak.

Ten gemetar, dia takut kalau ternyata tato yang muncul di tubuhnya ini palsu. Makanya, sedari tadi Ten ketakutan. Tujuan Ten jauh-jauh ke _Kingdom of Spade_ ini memang mencari _Ace of Spade_ untuk mengecek keaslian tato Ten.

"_Ace, _setahuku dia sedang di perpustakaan."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Pangeran."

Lalu, Ten diseret lagi. Ten yakin pangeran itu sudah pergi karena para tentara ini sudah berani melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat tadi.

Saat itulah, Ten melihat sekilas wajah orang yang dipanggil 'pangeran' oleh Jackson dan Seungcheol.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan wajah rupawan –bagaikan keluar dari _anime_ Jepang yang sering Ten tonton di rumah. Pangeran itu menoleh dan tanpa sengaja bertukar pandangan dengan Ten.

Yang membuat Ten kaget, sepersekian detik kemudian laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Orang yang begitu, penerus _King of Spade?! **[]**

* * *

**KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN FF NCT~**

**Nggak apa-apa kan, ya? Hiks. Lagi punya banyak inspirasi buat nulis.**

**Yang ini next nggak?**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Royal Chaos]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Royal Chaos" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Pair: YuWin, JaeDo, JohnIl, TaeTen**

* * *

Kita mundur ke beberapa bulan sebelum Winwin diangkat menjadi _Queen of Heart_, sebelum Jaehyun ditemukan oleh tentara _Kingdom of Clover_, sebelum _King _Johnny dan _Queen_ Taeil mengirimkan triliunan dana kemanusiaan ke _Kingdom of Heart _dan _Kingdom of Clover_, dan sebelum Ten diangkat menjadi _Queen of Spade_.

Pagi itu di sebuah desa kecil di pinggir wilayah kerajaan _Kingdom of Spade_, sesosok laki-laki manis keluar dari rumah sederhananya sembari membawa keranjang berisi alat-alat berkebunnya. Rambut _pink-blonde_-nya bergerak tertiup angin, dan wajah manisnya berseri-seri.

_Hari ini ada sebagian apel yang sudah bisa dipanen~_

Laki-laki manis itu bernama Winwin. Di _Kingdom of Heart_ yang sebagian besar penduduknya memilih untuk membuka toko kue dan makanan manis, Winwin lebih memilih untuk berkebun. Di samping rumahnya, ada kebun apel yang tidak terlalu besar.

Winwin baru saja mengunci pintu saat tiga mobil berwarna merah menyala terparkir di depan rumahnya. Mobil-mobil itu terlihat mahal, dan plat nomor di mobil itu terdapat simbol kerajaan.

Mau apa utusan kerajaan datang ke tempatnya? Apa Winwin melakukan kesalahan hingga pihak kerajaan menyeretnya paksa ke istana untuk dihukum? Dia rasa selama ini dia taat membayar pajak, dan tidak pernah melakukan pelanggaran hukum.

Di saat Winwin sedang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sembari memikirkan kesalahan apa yang telah dibuatnya hingga utusan kerajaan datang, sosok laki-laki tampan keluar dari dalam mobil ke-dua, melangkah mendekati Winwin seorang diri tanpa pengawal yang mengikutinya.

"Permisi ..." laki-laki itu berkata, membuat Winwin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah–iya?" Winwin menatap balik laki-laki dengan tinggi menjulang itu.

Wajahnya manis, sedikit emo dan suaranya berat. Pakaian kerajaan yang berwarna merah melekat di tubuhnya. "Namaku Wonwoo, _Ace of Heart_."

_Ace_–?

Buat apa seorang _Ace_ menemuinya? Bukankah tugas seorang _Ace_ adalah mengurusi para penerus kerajaan?

Menyadari raut kebingungan Winwin, Wonwoo buru-buru berkata, "M–maaf, tujuanku kemari adalah menggantikan tugas _Jack_." Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum lebar, "Apakah benar kau Dong Sicheng?"

Winwin mengangguk, "Saya Dong Sicheng."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kudengar apelmu adalah salah satu yang terbaik di kerajaan ini. Saat ini _Queen_ sedang menginginkan pai apel, dan kami mencari apel terbaik di kerajaan."

Winwin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mari masuk, saya akan ambilkan apel dari kebun, Anda tunggu saja di dalam, akan saya buatkan teh," katanya dengan ramah, kemudian berbalik untuk kembali membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Wonwoo.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin ikut ke kebun." Wonwoo berkata. Jujur saja sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin sekali melihat kebun apel. Selama ini, karena tugasnya sebagai _Ace_ membuatnya jarang melihat dedaunan hijau. Wonwoo ingin sekali liburan ke _Kingdom of Clover_, namun karena penerus _Queen_ belum ditemukan, Wonwoo harus bekerja keras untuk itu.

Winwin kembali berbalik menatap Wonwoo, "Tapi nanti Anda kotor–"

Ucapan Winwin terhenti saat melihat mata Wonwoo yang berbinar seolah memohon, walaupun kalau dilihat dengan biasa Wonwoo hanya menunjukkan wajah dengan senyuman bisnisnya yang biasa.

Winwin menghela nafas, tersenyum, "Baiklah. Mari ikut saya."

Kemudian, Winwin mengajak Wonwoo ke kebunnya sembari menjelaskan tentang apel yang ada di kebunnya. "Saat ini yang saya punya hanyalah _Jonagold, Cameo, Empire, McIntosh, Golden Delicious, Fuji, Cortland, Red Delicious, Gala, Granny Smith, _dan _Braeburn_." Winwin mengajak Wonwoo berkeliling sejenak, dan saat itu Winwin bisa melihat mata Wonwoo yang berbinar. "Dan yang sudah matang tidak terlalu banyak, jadi saya minta maaf kalau hanya bisa memberikan sedikit."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jenis apel apa yang _Queen_ inginkan?" tanya Winwin, menyiapkan sarung tangan dan keranjangnya.

Wonwoo terdiam, "_Queen _tidak berkata apapun, dan saya tidak begitu tahu tentang apel."

Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo, Winwin menjelaskan, "Kalau untuk _baking_, antara _Jonagold, Empire, Golden Delicious, Cortland, Gala, _dan _Braeburn_. Saya sendiri menyarankan _Cortland _atau _Braeburn_."

"Baiklah. Aku ambil _Cortland_ dan _Braeburn_."

Winwin segera menuju area pohon apel _Cortland_, mengambil semua apel yang sudah matang dan memasukkannya ke keranjang. Setelah itu menuju area pohon apel _Braeburn_ –yang ternyata warna buahnya _pink_ sedikit _hijau_, tidak semerah apel _Cortland_ tadi.

Setelah keranjangnya penuh, Winwin mengajak Wonwoo kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengemas apel-apel yang baru dipetiknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Winwin memetik beberapa apel yang ditemuinya dan memasukkannya ke sebuah keranjang yang masih kosong hingga keranjang itu penuh –Wonwoo tidak tahu itu apel jenis apa. Warnanya _pink_ dengan sedikit merah.

Winwin mengemas apel-apelnya, kemudian setelah selesai, Wonwoo memanggil para pengawal kerajaan untuk membawanya masuk ke mobil hingga tersisa satu keranjang apel yang terakhir dipetik Winwin. Sebuah label dengan tulisan _Cameo_ tertempel di sisi keranjang. "_Cameo_?"

"Ini hadiah dariku. Terimakasih karena telah membeli apel dari kebunku." Winwin tersenyum. "Ini jenis _Cameo_. Sangat cocok untuk dimakan langsung."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Winwin-_ssi_," katanya sembari mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari dalam saku jasnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Winwin.

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek mengecek isinya dan matanya membulat, "Wonwoo-_ssi_, ini terlalu banyak. Bahkan kalau _Cameo_ itu dihitung tetap terlalu banyak."

"Ambil saja sisanya,Winwin-_ssi_. Aku yakin _Queen_ akan menyukai apelmu."

"Tapi Wonwoo-_ssi_–"

Wonwoo menggeleng, kemudian membawa keranjang apel _Cameo_ sembari berkata, "Aku akan kembali lain kali. Terima kasih, Winwin-_ssi_." Wonwoo segera masuk ke mobilnya, dan tidak lama kemudian ketiga mobil itu pergi meninggalkan rumah Winwin.

"Wonwoo, apel apa itu?"

Di sinilah Wonwoo sekarang, mengarahkan para pengawal kerajaan untuk membawa pasokan apel ke tempat penyimpanan makanan. Sedangkan keranjang apel _Cameo_ tadi disimpan di sebelah kakinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yuta, Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati penerus _King_ itu sedang menatap heran ke arah sekeranjang apel _Cameo _yang ada di sebelah kakinya. "Apel _Cameo_," jawab Wonwoo, "Yang ini berbeda dengan apel-apel yang dibawa masuk ke tempat penyimpanan."

Yuta makin tidak paham. Memangnya apa bedanya? Setahu Yuta, semua apel sama saja –sama-sama untuk dimakan.

Melihat raut kebingungan Yuta, Wonwoo tersenyum. Merasa bangga karena dia jadi sekidit lebih pintar dari Yuta karena baru saja mendapat sedikit ilmu tentang per-apel-an dari pakarnya langsung –Winwin. "Yang satu ini lebih cocok dimakan langsung, sedangkan yang dibawa ke tempat penyimpanan lebih cocok untuk diolah."

Mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo, Yuta hanya mengangguk saja. Lebih baik diiyakan, biar cepat. "Bicara soal itu, kau dari mana saja? Kenapa membeli apel saja lama sekali?" tanya Yuta. Sedari tadi pagi dia mencari Wonwoo kemana-mana karena dia ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang air suci yang mengalir di bawah pohon besar di pusat alun-alun kerajaan –tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan sesuatu, namun ternyata Wonwoo tidak ada di istana.

"Aku ke kebunnya langsung."

Yuta _speechless_. Kenapa Wonwoo harus repot-repot ke kebun apel? Di pasar juga banyak, kok, apel yang bagus.

"Aku mencari apel kualitas terbaik di kerajaan, dan aku langsung pergi ke kediamannya untuk membeli apel yang baru dipanennya langsung dari kebunnya. Jadi aku bisa mendapatkan banyak apel segar hari ini." Dengan bangga Wonwoo memperlihatkan hasil kerja kerasnya hari ini pada Yuta, yang langsung menuai tatapan jengah dari penerus _King_ satu itu. "Aku juga mendapat sedikit ilmu tentang per-apel-an dari orangnya langsung, juga dia memberiku sekeranjang apel sebagai hadiah." Sembari berkata begitu, Wonwoo mengangkat keranjang apelnya dan membawanya ke dapur –ingin memakan satu atau dua apel yang masih segar itu.

"Wonwoo."

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Aku ingin mencobanya juga." Yuta menunjuk sekeranjang apel yang dibawa Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Akan aku kupaskan untukmu."

Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur, dan Yuta menunggu Wonwoo di meja makan –laki-laki dengan rambut merah muda itu ingin mencoba apel –yang Wonwoo bilang– terbaik di kerajaan.

Tidak lama kemudian Wonwoo datang dengan sepiring apel yang sudah dipotong, dan dia menyajikannya di depan Yuta. "Silahkan~"

Tanpa banyak bicara Yuta langsung mengambil sepotong apel dan menggigitnya. Rasa manis dan sedikit asam langsung memenuhi mulutnya –apel itu renyah, segar, dan manis. Kalau Yuta jujur, dia akan berkata, "Ini enak sekali."

Sayang, yang keluar dari mulut Yuta hanya kata, "Lumayan."

Wonwoo mendengus, memilih duduk di salah satu kursi dan ikut memakan apel yang baru saja dikupasnya. "Oh, ya, Yuta." Wonwoo memanggil Yuta tanpa embel-embel, sudah terlampau akrab dengan laki-laki _playboy_ satu itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku penasaran kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukan penerus _Queen_," kata Wonwoo, kemudian beralih menatap Yuta yang kini sudah mengambil potongan apel ke-tiga, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yang ditanya langsung terdiam, berpikir. _Benar juga_. Seharusnya para penerus kerajaan sudah ditemukan sejak lama –karena tiap festival musim gugur anak-anak akan dibawa ke tengah alun-alun dan disiram dengan air suci, seharusnya para penerus cepat ditemukan. Contoh saja, dirinya dan Lucas ditemukan di saat yang hampir bersamaan –Yuta ditemukan terlebih dahulu, lalu beberapa tahun kemudian, Lucas ditemukan.

Ngomong-omong, Lucas itu penerus _Jack_, dan saat ini bocah itu sedang menjalani pelatihan di daerah perbatasan sana. Pelatihan untuk penerus _Jack_ itu berat, Yuta pernah melihatnya dan dia meringis tiap kali membayangkan Lucas mengikuti pelatihan yang bagai siksaan neraka itu.

Yuta jadi teringat tentang pertanyaannya yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Wonwoo. "Oh, ya. Sedari tadi aku mencarimu untuk menanyakan ini. Apakah tanda itu bisa muncul dengan sendirinya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Bisa saja," katanya, kemudian dia menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "Aku yakin kau juga tahu kalau para penerus kerajaan tidak selalu lahir di wilayah kerajaannya?"

"Tidak tahu. Apa maksudnya?"

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Wonwoo –bagaimana bisa calon _King_ selemot ini? Mau jadi apa _Kingdom of Heart nanti_?

"Contoh saja Lucas. Dia lahir di _Kingdom of Spade_, padahal dia penerus _Jack of Heart_. Saat disiram dengan air suci _Kingdom of Spade_, tanda penerusnya tidak akan muncul karena tanda itu hanya akan bereaksi pada air suci _Kingdom of Heart_." Yuta hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo, jadi Wonwoo melanjutkan, "Setelah itu Lucas pindah ke _Kingdom of Heart, _dan dia mengikuti festival musim gugur di sini, barulah saat air suci menyentuh tubuhnya, tandanya muncul."

Yuta mengangguk paham. "Lalu, maksudmu, ada kemungkinan kalau penerus _Queen of Heart_ saat ini ada di kerajaan lain?" tanya Yuta, yang diangguki oleh Wonwoo.

Namun setelah itu Wonwoo kembali berkata, "Tapi, ada kemungkinan juga kalau dia masih bagian dari kerajaan ini."

"Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih belum ditemukan?" Yuta menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu dengan malas mengambil lagi sepotong apel –ternyata apel ini enak juga.

Wonwoo bergumam tidak jelas sebelum menjawab, "Wilayah _Kingdom of Heart_ luas sekali, dan orang-orang yang di daerah pedesaan belum tentu datang ke alun-alun untuk mengikuti acara utama festival musim gugur," Wonwoo menggantung ucapannya, "entah karena biaya atau karena mereka adalah pedagang yang sibuk menjual dagangannya sehingga tidak sempat mengikuti ritual tahunan."

"Lalu, apa orang yang memberikan apel ini padamu juga salah satunya?"

Celetukan asal Yuta membuat gerakan tangan Wonwoo yang akan mengambil apel lain terhenti. Laki-laki berwajah emo itu terdiam, tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah, tapi tidak mungkin ya. Orang yang kau temui pagi ini sepertinya sudah sepuh." Setelah berkata begitu Yuta tertawa karena pemikiran konyolnya sendiri. Menurutnya, orang yang berkebun adalah orang-orang yang sudah berumur. Mungkin kakek-kakek atau orang yang berusia 40 tahun ke atas.

"Tidak, Yut," kata Wonwoo. "Kau benar, bisa jadi dia belum mengikuti ritual tahunan."

Yuta menatap bingung Wonwoo yang kini berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan, entah pergi kemana.

Sepeninggal Wonwoo, Yuta memainkan potongan terakhir apel yang ada dengan wajah tidak peduli. _Memangnya si penjual apel itu sebegitu pentingnya?_ Meskipun dia belum tua dan belum mengikuti ritual tahunan pada festival musim gugur, tapi demi dewa, dia hanya orang desa yang memiliki kebun apel dan apelnya adalah salah satu yang terbaik di kerajaan. Kemungkinannya untuk menjadi penerus _Queen_ kecil sekali –yaitu satu banding sekian juta.

_Lagipula, mungkin dia hanya seorang gadis desa yang sok polos dan sangat canggung. _Ya, Yuta sudah berpengalaman soal hal seperti itu –sebagian besar gadis yang pernah berkencan dengannya selalu sok polos dan manja. Heol, sekali-kali Yuta ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang benar-benar polos dan manjanya itu murni!

Tapi di negeri yang diberkahi oleh cinta seperti ini, orang mana sih, yang masih polos? Tidak ada! Nyaris tidak ada. Yuta akan merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung seandainya dia benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar polos dan lugu.

Yuta harap, penerus _Queen_ adalah orang yang benar-benar tipenya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasa dia harus segera menemui Winwin dan menyiramkan air suci padanya –perkataan Yuta ada benarnya. Bisa jadi Winwin belum pernah mengikuti ritual tahunan di pohon di tengah alun-alun, dan entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa _mungkin_ Winwin adalah orang yang selama ini dicarinya.

Tidak biasanya dia merasa seperti ini hanya karena perkataan Yuta –biasanya laki-laki itu selalu berkata ngawur, dan Wonwoo selalu menganggapnya angin lalu. Namun kali ini Wonwoo merasa kalau perkataan Yuta ada benarnya, dan Wonwoo harus membuktikannya sendiri pada Winwin.

Kesempatan untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya datang saat _Queen_ Kyungsoo meminta Wonwoo untuk kembali membawakannya apel segar. Walaupun Wonwoo sempat protes, "_Queen_ Kyungsoo, apakah Anda benar-benar menyukai apel sampai sebegitunya?" namun Wonwoo tetap melaksanakan titah _Queen_ Kyungsoo.

Wonwoo datang pagi-pagi sekali. Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia dikawal dengan dua mobil yang tak kalah mewahnya dengan mobil yang dibawanya. Dengan jantung berdebar Winwin mengetuk pintu rumah Winwin, namun sayang tidak ada jawaban. Setelah tiga kali mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada jawaban, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mencari Winwin di kebunnya –ke mana lagi memangnya kalau bukan ke kebun? Mungkin saat ini Winwin sedang memberi pupuk atau menyirami tanamannya.

"Permisi ... Winwin-_ssi_?"

Sosok yang dicari Wonwoo muncul setelah Wonwoo memanggilnya beberapa kali. Winwin muncul dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh karena tanah, dan wajahnya kotor di beberapa bagian. Winwin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bermain tanah.

"Oh, Wonwoo-_ssi, _Anda datang lagi," Winwin menepukkan tangannya ke celananya untuk menghilangkan kotoran, namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Celana lusuh itu terlihat makin kotor. "Ada urusan apa Anda kemari? Ah–mari masuk, akan saya buatkan teh."

Wonwoo menolak dengan halus, kemudian bertanya, "Apa aku bisa membeli beberapa apel?"

Dengan semangat Winwin mengangguk, "Tentu saja!" jawabnya. Namun sesaat kemudian Winwin teringat sesuatu, "Tapi, saat ini hanya aja _Jonagold_ –sebenarnya cocok untuk apa saja, tapi apa tidak apa-apa hanya _Jonagold_?" tanyanya pelan, takut seandainya dia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan pelanggannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini bukan untuk acara besar seperti yang kemarin." Wonwoo tersenyum, dan setelah itu Wonwoo mengikuti Winwin yang segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju deretan pohon apel _Jonagold_.

Untuk beberapa saat, Wonwoo tidak bertanya tentang Winwin yang pernah mengikuti festival musim gugur di alun-alun di ibu kota kerajaan –obrolan mereka hanya seputar keseharian Winwin dan Wonwoo yang ingin mendapat liburan panjang. Wonwoo baru bertanya saat keranjang apel yang ke-tiga penuh.

"Winwin-_ssi_, apa kau sudah pernah mengikuti festival musim gugur di alun-alun ibu kota?"

Winwin yang sedang menyiapkan keranjang apel ke-empat menoleh menatap Wonwoo, kemudian laki-laki manis itu tersenyum tipis, "Belum."

"Eh, kenapa?" _Sudah kuduga_. Wonwoo kembali bertanya, walau sebenarnya sudah menebak jawaban Winwin.

Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak –mungkin memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Tidak ada biaya. Lagipula, festival musim gugur di sini juga sudah cukup menyenangkan."

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba festival musim gugur di ibu kota, Winwin-_ssi_?"

Winwin bergumam, kemudian menjawab, "Sebenarnya, ingin sekali."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, Winwin-_ssi_, kau belum pernah mengikuti ritual tahunan, kan?"

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek tertawa canggung, "Maaf, Wonwoo-_ssi_ –saya tahu itu wajib ... tapi ..." Winwin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun dia tahu Wonwoo mengerti apa yang ingin dia katakan selanjutnya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, "Permisi, Winwin-_ssi_, aku ingin pinjam tangan kananmu." Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya, memberi gestur meminta. Dengan ragu Winwin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang diterima Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Laki-laku berambut hitam itu merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan tabung kecil berisi air suci yang dia ambil dari pohon di tengah alun-alun. Dengan hati-hati Winwin membuka tutupnya, dan menuangkan air itu ke tangan Winwin yang sedang dipegangnya.

Air itu dingin, seperti air pada musim gugur. Padahal ini masih awal musim panas. Winwin bisa melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat cemas, tidak sabar menunggu sesuatu. Winwin tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Wonwoo –_Ace_ itu sedang menunggu tanda _Queen_ yang muncul dari lengan Winwin.

Oh, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang seperti dirinya? Winwin yakin sekali dia bukanlah orang yang dicari Wonwoo selama ini. Winwin bukan penerus _Queen, _Winwin tidak merasa dirinya pantas menyandang gelar itu. Dia hanya rakyat biasa yang sehari-harinya berkebun di kebun apelnya dan menjual apel yang sudah dipanennya. Dia juga bukan lulusan universitas terkenal, dan lulus dengan nilai yang biasa-biasa saja –menurut Winwin, IP 3,7 itu biasa.

Lagipula, Winwin tidak yakin dirinya bisa mengurus kerajaan. Winwin tidak terlalu paham tentang politik dan pemerintahan. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang seperti dirinya? Tidak ada.

Winwin lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Wonwoo yang akan membuat dirinya merasa sangat bersalah –lagipula, tidak akan ada yang muncul dari lengannya.

Winwin tidak merasakan apapun pada lengannya –seperti panas atau nyeri atau perih. Namun Winwin terlonjak kaget karena Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil pengawal dan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba tertutup jubah hitam dengan logo kerajaan di bagian belakangnya. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup tudung jubah, dan setelah itu dirinya dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Winwin menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk melihat apa yang ada disana, dan pikirannya langsung kosong seketika saat melihat tato itu berada disana –tato yang memanjang dari lengan hingga ke punggung tangannya, dengan simbol _Queen _pada punggung tangannya.

_Aku –penerus _Queen_?!_

Dari yang Winwin dengar dari teman-temannya, penerus _King_ adalah orang yang sangat _playboy_ –konon, mantannya hampir menginjak angka 600. Winwin yakin itu tidak benar, namun siapa tahu? Ini _Kingdom of Heart, _negeri yang diberkahi oleh cinta. Bisa saja jumlah mantan Pangeran Yuta lebih dari itu, iya, kan?

Winwin tidak masalah jika dia harus berhadapan dengan _King_ Jongin atau _Queen _Kyungsoo –dia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali dan menurut Winwin, _King_ Jongin adalah orang yang ramah dan _Queen_ Kyungsoo adalah orang yang keibuan walau terlihat sedikit galak saat beberapa kali berhadapan dengan _King_ Jongin.

Yang Winwin takutkan justru Pangeran Yuta.

Winwin belum pernah melihat Pangeran Yuta, namun dari yang dia dengar dari teman-temannya, Pangeran Yuta adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan, dan dari jumlah mantannya (yang Winwin sendiri tidak yakin berapa banyak jumlahnya), Winwin takut Yuta tidak menyukainya.

Orang sekelas Pangeran Yuta pastilah sudah berkali-kali berkencan dengan banyak wanita atau pria yang jauh lebih berkelas dari Winwin, dan mereka pastilah sangat cantik atau sangat tampan. Dibandingkan dengan mereka, Winwin itu apa? _Aku tidak ada apa-apanya_.

Sudah begitu, Winwin sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal cinta. Winwin belum pernah punya pacar, dan tentu saja itu karena Winwin yang sibuk dengan kebunnya. Bagi Winwin, kebun apelnya jauh lebih menarik dan lebih penting daripada pacar.

_Bagaimana_ _kalau Pangeran Yuta membenciku hanya karena aku yang terlalu polos_?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Winwin ketakutan setengah mati.

"Winwin-_ssi_."

Panggilan dari Wonwoo membuat Winwin tersadar.

Saat ini Winwin sedang berjalan bersama Wonwoo dan beberapa pengawal kerajaan di lorong istana. Winwin sempat melamun untuk beberapa lama hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini dia sudah berada di dalam istana, dan entah akan dibawa kemana. Wonwoo berada di sampingnya, tersenyum padanya. "Tidak usah takut. Tidak ada yang menyeramkan di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Winwin tidak yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Mengingat dirinya tidak mengerti apapun.

Setelah melewati lorong besar itu, mereka menginjakkan kaki di sebuah ruangan dengan langit-langit yang sangat tinggi. Winwin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat seisi ruangan, takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mungkin ini adalah _ballroom_? Winwin tidak tahu. Laki-laki manis itu masih asik melihat ruangan itu hingga tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok berpakaian mewah berdiri di lantai dua, menatapnya balik dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Keduanya bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Winwin kembali menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tudung jubah. Tubuhnya langsung merinding ketakutan –laki-laki yang baru saja dilihatnya terlihat judes dan sombong. Winwin tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi kalau bisa.

Tapi, memangnya siapa laki-laki itu?

Pakaiannya mewah, dan kalau boleh jujur, memang wajahnya tampan sekali. Dia pasti bukan orang biasa–

–tunggu, jangan-jangan, laki-laki tadi adalah Pangeran Yuta?

Astaga, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Pangeran Yuta? Winwin sudah tahu rupa _King_ Jongin dan _Queen_ Kyungsoo, juga Wonwoo saat ini sedang bersamanya. Tidak mungkin itu_ Jack of Heart _karena _Jack _akan lebih sering bersama _King. _Penerus _Jack _pasti sedang menjalani pelatihan di tempat nun jauh disana dan tidak akan kembali hingga waktu upacara penyerahan takhta kerajaan diumumkan.

Jadi, yang tadi itu benar-benar Pangeran Yuta?! Astaga, Winwin benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang! Tatapan Pangeran Yuta padanya tadi benar-benar dingin dan mengintimidasi, membuatnya takut.

"Winwin-_ssi_, kau ingin pakaian yang mana?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya kembali membuatnya tersadar.

Saat ini, Winwin baru saja dibawa ke suatu ruangan yang seperti kamar dan dia baru saja mandi. Di depannya, Wonwoo membukakan sebuah lemari dan di dalamnya ada banyak pakaian kerajaan yang berwarna merah. Semuanya bagus, membuat Winwin tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

"Ah, yang mana saja boleh." Winwin tersenyum canggung.

Wonwoo mengangguk, kemudian memilihkan satu setelan untuk Winwin. Setelah berganti baju, Wonwoo mengajak Winwin keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Beberapa pelayan kerajaan mengikuti keduanya, dan setelah berada di luar, Wonwoo berkata, "Kami akan menyiapkan ruangan untukmu –maksud saya, untuk Anda. Untuk saat ini, mungkin Pangeran Yuta ingin bertemu dengan Anda dan sedang menunggu Anda di taman belakang. Soonyoung akan mengantar Anda untuk bertemu dengan Pangeran Yuta."

Pelayan yang bernama Soonyoung berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk sopan pada Winwin.

"Anu, Wonwoo-_ssi, _tolong, tidak usah formal. Rasanya ... aneh. Anda juga lebih tua dari saya." Winwin memainkan jemarinya, masih tidak terbiasa karena tiba-tiba berada di lingkungan kerajaan. Semuanya formal, semuanya tertata, dan bagi Winwin itu terlalu kaku.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Tapi, Pangeran Winwin–" Winwin meringis saat mendengar kata _pangeran_. "–itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya."

Winwin menunduk, benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan semuanya. Mendengar Wonwoo yang berbicara formal padanya –walaupun sebelumnya juga formal– membuatnya merasa dia tidak akan bisa berteman dengan Wonwoo, padahal sebelumnya dia merasa dia bisa berteman dengan Wonwoo.

Melihat Winwin yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengannya, Wonwoo menghela nafas. _Baiklah, lagi pula aku juga mengabaikan ucapan formal yang seharusnya kugunakan saat bersama Yuta_. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap menggunakan ucapan formal di beberapa keadaan tertentu –seperti di jamuan makan, pesta, dan rapat."

Mendengarnya, Winwin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan saat itu juga Wonwoo bisa melihat mata Winwin yang berbinar senang –seperti anak kecil yang akhirnya bisa mendapat permen setelah memohon-mohon pada ibunya. "Kalau begitu, boleh kupanggil 'Wonwoo _hyung_'?"

Rasanya tidak sopan karena suatu saat Winwin akan menjadi _Queen_ sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang _Ace_, namun apa boleh buat? "Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_."

"Yeay~" Winwin bersorak pelan, membuat orang-orang yang ada disana langsung menahan teriakan dan menahan diri dari memeluk atau mencubiti pipi Winwin saking gemasnya.

_Ugh, manis sekali_. Wonwoo hanya bisa membatin. Dia yakin sekali Yuta akan langsung menyukai Winwin –Wonwoo berani bertaruh Yuta akan langsung menjadi budak cintanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Wonwoo segera berlalu, meninggalkan Winwin bersama dengan Soonyoung. Tidak lama setelah Wonwoo pergi, Soonyoung mengajak Winwin untuk menemui Yuta –yang kata Wonwoo sedang menunggu Winwin di taman belakang.

Sampai di pintu besar menuju halaman belakang, Soonyoung berkata pada Winwin, "Itu Pangeran Yuta."

Winwin bisa melihat sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang ada di sana. Itu laki-laki yang tadi sempat bertatapan dengannya –ternyata benar dia adalah Pangeran Yuta.

"Saya permisi, Pangeran Winwin." Soonyoung meninggalkan Winwin disana karena tugasnya mengantar Winwin sudah selesai.

Dengan berat hati Winwin mengiyakan, dan dia jadi bingung sendiri harus bagaimana. Dia malu kalau harus mengajak Pangeran Yuta bicara duluan –sekaligus takut. Mau apa Pangeran Yuta menemuinya? Apa Winwin akan diancam untuk tidak macam-macam pada Pangeran Yuta dan diberitahu begini, _"Aku sudah punya kekasih yang jauh lebih manis darimu. Jadi tidak usah berharap padaku."_

Oh, tidak. Jangan sampai. Winwin benar-benar takut kalau Pangeran Yuta tidak menerimanya. Bukan berarti Winwin memaksa Yuta untuk mencintainya –Winwin hanya ingin diterima sehingga dia tidak akan berpikir bahwa dirinya hanyalah pengacau.

Lagipula, wajar, kan, kalau setiap orang ingin diterima?

"Hei, manis."

Winwin merasa jantungnya seakan hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, dengan aroma parum mint yang menyegarkan. Saat berbalik, Winwin terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yuta berdiri di sana, dengan wajah tampan dan senyum ramahnya. "Kenalkan, aku Yuta, penerus _King_. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Oke, Winwin memang berharap bahwa Yuta akan menerimanya, namun, Winwin tidak menyangka –dan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan– bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Oh, seharusnya Winwin ingat akan sifat _playboy_ yang dimiliki oleh 90% kaum laki-laki di kerajaan ini.

Dengan kaku, Winwin memberi hormat pada Yuta dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Saya Winwin, penerus _Queen_." **[]**

* * *

**thanks for Mint .Berry1220 and jh. jombs for your reviews**


End file.
